What brought us together?
by NoahsMommy
Summary: Eli and Clare start dating after Clare confronts him about his mixed signals but Fitz breaks them up and Clare's courageous move just might bring them together again... or will it be the last choice she ever makes?
1. Chapter 1

**Clare's POV**

It's a new year at Degrassi High. Alli and I are in tenth grade this year and Alli's ranting on and on about last year. " I can't believe that Johnny sent that picture of me to Bruce." "Well Alli I tried to tell you he was scum." Then all of a sudden we saw these three guys walk by us. One of them smiled and waved at us. Alli wanted to go talk to them. "Come on Clare! One of them is checking you out." I looked over and sure enough it was true. So we went over. Once we went over to them Alli introduced us. "Hey, Im Alli, and this is Clare." "Hey, Im Adam, this Drew and Eli." Drew and Alli seemed to really hit things off. Why does it always go so easy for her? Oh wait, 'Cause she's pretty, skinny and what guys want. Eli was just staring at me with those green eyes! God damn it! I can't decode what he's thinking! Then the bell rings and we have to go to class. "See ya 'round guys" Alli yelled. "You know it" Drew said. Once I got to my first class, Eli was there. He smiled and patted the desk next to him. When I sat down he smiled and said;

"Hey beautiful, come here often?"

"No shit Sherlock, it's school. So yeah, I fucking come here often. Dumbass!"

"God, someone's pmsing."

"What the fuck did you just say?"

I halled off and punched him in the face. "Dick", then I walked out.

The next day I apologized to Eli.

"Im sorry I was so rude yesterday. Can you forgive me?"

"Possibly. You know, you have a really great hook."

"Uhhh yeah...sorry about that heh"

"It's no prob I deserved it " 'cause I was being a "dick" as you say haha"

So after that i offered a handshake which he accepted so things are good now...I think...

Four months into school, Eli and I have become a lot closer. But he's been giving me a lot of mixed signals lately, so he's coming over to my place and I plan on confronting him. Once he was here I brought him up to my room and pretty much yelled "OKAY ELI! YOU HAVE BEEN GIVING ME MIXED SIGNALS FOR MONTHS NOW! DO YOU WANT TO BE WITH ME OR NOT? He sat there for a minute, his eyes wide as can be and his jaw dropped to the floor but before I knew it, he had me pinned against the wall. Then he looked into my eyes and kissed me. "Oh, I see" was all I could say. "Clare Edwards, I am crazy about you." I slid my fingers through his belt loops and pulled him into me and whisperd "prove it then." Eli picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pressed me against the wall and we made out for what seemed like forever. "I love you Eli" " I love you too Clare."


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's POV

Eli and I are...DATING? Did this just really happen? Uh yeah Clare, why else would Eli have you up against the wall with your legs wrapped around his waist? Just then I heard my parents car pull into the driveway. Eli and I quickly sat on the couch and flicked the tv on. I inroduced Eli to mom and dad once they got inside. "Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Eli." "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Edwards." "Hello." Then Eli's phone rand. It was his father. He wanted Eli to get home asap because dinner was ready. "See you tomorrow Clare, I love you." "Yeah see ya, I love you too." We shared one more kiss before he left. After he was gone, I dashed up to my room and texted Alli.

_Clare: Alli! OMG! Something amazing just happened! _

_Alli: Really? What would that be?_

_Clare: I confronted Eli about him giving me mixed signals, and we kissed! He told me he loves me!_

_Alli: OMG! What did you do and say?_

_Clare: Well, I kissed him back, and told him that I love him too._

_Alli: That's so awesome!_

_Clare: Yeah IK! Well I gotta go. Dinners ready and I got to finish my homework. I will see you tomorrow._

_Alli: K! See ya!_

The next day at school, Eli, Alli, Adam and Drew were all waiting for me at my locker. Eli had the biggest smile on his face. Once I go to my locker, Eli picked me up in a hug and gave me a kiss. "Ready to start our first official day at Degrassi as a couple, beautiful?" Deffinately handsome." We interlocked our hands and made our way to homeroom. KC was giving me a look like I had two faces. I just blew him off and concentrated on Eli.

Eli looked concerned when he asked me what was bothering me. "Nothing. Just sick of KC giving me trouble because I moved on finally." "Yeah...I noticed that he was glaring at you." "It doesn't matter anyways, he's my past, you are my now."

About a month later, Eli had just dropped me off at home when I recieved a strange test message. "_You should be with me. Not that peice of shit!" _I knew it wasn't KC. Who could it be? Why would they say this to me? I replied back... "_Who is this?" "Doesn't matter...It's not like you care...Just remember, you will be mine!" _ Ok...now I was getting scared. I just closed my phone and tried to forget about it. My phone beeped again, I hestitated to open it, but I did. NEW MESSAGE: Eli Thank God! I quickly opened it.

_Eli: Hey cutie! I miss you! :)_

_Clare: Eli, somethings going on..._

_Eli: Ok...what would that be?_

_Clare: I just recieved a very strange text message._

_Eli: And what did it say?_

_I forwarded the text to him. _

_Eli: THAT SON OF A BITCH! WHO SENT YOU THIS?_

_Clare: That's the thing... I don't know._

_Eli: WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS, THEY WILL REGRET EVER BEING BORN!_

_Clare: I love you Eli..._

_Eli: I love you too..._

Thats the last time he spoke to me today...


End file.
